The Voice Inside Your Head
The Voice Inside Your Head, referred to as The Gay Mexican-Ass In My Ass by Chad Warden, is the main antagonist of the two SiIvaGunner story arcs, SiIvaGunner: Rebooted and The SiIvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis. Biography ''SiIvaGunner: Rebooted'' The Voice Inside Your Head first appeared during the first part of SiIvaGunner: Rebooted, when he appears to Chad Warden, explaining what he did to SiIvaGunner's channel. He concentrated the fans' hatred toward Snow halation rips into SiIva's music ripping software, causing it to overload. This in turn caused time and space to be rebooted into an all-new, alternate universe. Certain running gags were nowhere to be seen, with the Flintstones theme being replaced by The Simpsons and Family Guy, as well as GO MY WAY!! replacing Snow halation. Chad strongly disagrees with the Voice's actions, to the Voice's amusement. The Voice remarks on how Chad somehow managed to retain his memories of the former universe, and so strikes up a deal with Chad on a way the two can both be satisfied. Later, the Voice presented a number of options for Chad to choose, to which Chad refuses to accept, claiming he would only accept the real SiIvaGunner. So the Voice suggests, in order to appeal to himself, Chad, and SiIva's many fans, that they merge the two universes, but without Snow halation. Chad is taken aback while the Voice explains, claiming that Snow halation was the root of all of SiIvaGunner's problem and wasn't even popular until it road on 7 GRAND DAD's coattails. Chad claims that those who say that are just immature, but the Voice retaliates, claiming the fans know what's best. Chad still denies this choice, so the Voice says that he will give Chad until July 7 to come to a consensus. On July 7, 2016, the Voice approaches Chad Warden once more, asking for his final decision. Chad had apparently came to terms with the Voice's choices and agrees to merge the old and new universes, excluding Snow halation, much to the Voice's approval. As the merging process ends and Snow halation is deleted, the Voice walks away triumphantly, before stopping after hearing the sound of sleigh bells. As it turns out, Chad decided that Snow halation was worth saving after all, claiming that while the fans can hate and "dislike bomb" Snow halation, it's simply human nature, and that won't stop SiIvaGunner from uploading whatever type of video he wants. Chad uses the power of the legendary "MF Like Button" to bring Snow halation back to the merged universe, destroying both himself and the Voice in the process. The Voice Inside Your Head would not be seen again until after SiIvaGunner ended the channel and Wood Man's (somewhat belated) Halloween event had concluded. ''The SiIvaGunner Christmas Comeback Crisis'' The Voice Inside Your Head is seen breaking and entering into SiIvaGunner's house and hacking into his computer. By using a mysterious program present on the computer, he extracted the running gags, or memes, from the video game music rips and brought them into reality. He proceeds to summon President Haltmann from Kirby: Planet Robobot and uses his technology to destroy SiIva's town, create towering skyscrapers in its place, and kidnap the memes, save for "Smol" Nozomi from Snow halation, who managed to evade capture. To announce his return, he addresses the residents of his newfound "Grandiose City" of their new leader and what is to be expected from him. He informs them that he will do everything in his power to destroy "weeaboo anime bullshit." To demonstrate that he means business, he executes the entire cast and crew of the Cinderella Girls from the iDOLM@STER live on TV. After he threatens the city's populace, he wishes them a merry Christmas as the broadcast ends. Soon after, the Voice and Haltmann are seen conversing in their headquarters. Haltmann shows the Voice a picture of Nozomi fleeing from one of their Spheric robots, much to the Voice's anger. Haltmann, in an attempt to change the subject, showed the Voice a blueprint showing a robot called a "Harlequin String Bot," based off of Green de la Bean, a dead SiIvaGunner meme. Impressed, the Voice orders Haltmann to bring the schematics to Youtuber Angry Joe. As Haltmann goes to leave, the Voice reminds him that if he keeps up the good work, his wish (relating to his daughter) would be granted. Soon after the Harelquin String Bots were deployed, the Voice welcomed an old friend of his to his office, Wood Man. The Voice reminisced on how the two met, one fateful day during the summer of 2016, or more specifically, after the Main Theme (OST Version) from Might No. 9 was ripped. Due to the glitchy nature of Mighty No. 9, Wood Man was accidentally created, and at the time, had no sentience. Wood Man thanked the Voice for bringing him into existence, and the Voice asked for Wood Man's thanks as well, as he had saved his life. He remarked on Wood Man's strange ability to traverse both the physical realm and the digital one, a power unknown to most Figments. The Voice proceeded to go into detail on the two beings of the universe; humans and Figments. Figments are ideas, similar to the figments of the human imagination. While they possess extraordinary power, they cannot exist outside of our imagination. Humans are able to create Figments so long as they are able to stay in tune to their creative side, and are limited to the physical realm. Wood Man likened SiIvaGunner to a "figment factory," as the amounts of ideas and memes he created was astounding. The Voice declared that he was more than just a mere figment or human, but something more like a hybrid, able to transcend realms. As a human, the Voice knew that Chad Warden would eventually overpower him. When he died, he was left powerless. However, as he was still part-Figment, the idea of the Voice still remained. Wood Man managed to preserve the Voice's data for later use. The Voice also likened Wood Man to that of a hybrid, yet Wood Man somehow knew much more of the real world than the Voice. Wood Man agreed, saying he knew of the humans who really made the rips, like Xarlable and Nape Mango. The Voice brushed these comments aside and explained that due to Wood Man's virus-like nature, he was given the ability to transcend realms. The Voice was determined to somehow apply this power onto other Figments, so the Voice asked Wood Man to take over SiIvaGunner's channel after he went to bed. Wood Man's prime directive was to keep the idea of the Voice alive until he could develop a program that could transport Figments into reality. The Voice commented on Wood Man's free time until that time being used to create rips during Wood Man's Halloween event, The SilvaGunner Spooktacular Halloween Horror Special: Volume 8-Bit Beast. Wood Man shrugged, saying he just enjoyed making people laugh. The Voice cared little, and explained why he wanted to bring Figments into reality. When humans die, it is possible for the idea of them to live on as Figments. The same cannot be said for Figments. In the digital realm, Figments can die on and on, reviving themselves soon after. When a Figment dies in reality, they cease to exist. To eradicate Snow halation from existence, he needed to bring Nozomi into reality and kill her himself. The Voice then orders Wood Man to find her and kill her, although Wood Man had his doubts. The Voice reminded Wood Man that he created him, and he wouldn't be here without him. Wood Man agrees to his wishes, much to the Voice's delight. Later, Haltmann came to the Voice's office to report on the success of the Harlequin String Bots, as well as to give an update on the attack on Santa's Workshop. As it turns out, Santa Claus, the mythical legend of the North Pole, was indeed real. He may seem magical and whatnot, but there's a logical explanation behind that. As most people know, Santa Claus travels the entire world on Christmas Eve, delivering presents to the good girls and boys. This spectacular feat is done through the power of a mysterious substance Santa calls "Christmas Spirit." Christmas Spirit is generated through mankind's goodwill and happiness, hence why it makes Santa at his most powerful during Christmas, a time in which the entire world is full of joy and without sadness. Christmas Spirit has untold power, and in the hands of the wrong person, could be devastating. The Voice planned to use Christmas Spirit to accelerate his plans tenfold, using it not only to power his forces, but to reign supremely and absolutely. That is why despite the fact that SiIvaGunner had long since gone to sleep, the Voice kept the channel going. He attempted to generate his own Christmas Spirit through the joy of the fans. Unfortunately for him, only beings that are pure-of-heart can produce Christmas Spirit at a high rate, so the Voice coordinated a plan to attack Santa's Workshop. As the Voice schemed, Haltmann interrupted him, asking if there had been any progress on his daughter's return. The Voice brushed his concern aside, stating that he was still working on it. He immediately dropped the conversation and told Haltmann that he wanted him to design another robot, based off of Tito Dick from The Nutshack. Haltmann, slightly irked, left the Voice's office in defeat, and walked into the security room, noticing a rather smol person piloting a Spheric robot on the camera feed. The rogue Spheric was seen destroying a squad of String Bots, and for some reason, it gave Haltmann a spark of hope. After the attack on Santa's Workshop had concluded, Angry Joe appeared in the Voice's office to give a mission report. Without sugarcoating the truth, Joe told him what went down at the North Pole: Santa's Workshop was blown up, and Santa Claus was rescued by Nozomi and a character from the Kirby series, Meta Knight. Luckily for Joe, he managed to escape the explosion with Santa's sleigh, as well as a vial of pure Christmas Spirit. The Voice stated that with the sample they now had, they could extract enough information to produce their own Spirit much faster. The Voice congratulated Joe for his work, and sent him to the barracks, where he had left a present for him. As Joe left, the Voice called Haltmann into his office. When he arrived, the Voice asked for a status update on bot deployments throughout the world, and the number of countries under his thumb was steadily rising. However, while most of the Voice's forces were busy at Santa's Workshop, the figment known as Robbie Rotten had managed to escape. Haltmann continued, stating that the entire casts of animes such as Sword Art Online and Monogatari, to name a few, had been terminated. The idol group known as "μ's" had also been executed, per the Voice's request, save for Nozomi. Due to the fact that Haltmann had executed Figments in the real world, he didn't remember who exactly died. The Voice congratulated Haltmann on his work, and decided that he would finally pay Haltmann for a job well done; he would finally reunite him with his daughter. Suddenly, a platform in the middle of the office began to rise, and on it was... not Haltmann's daughter Susie, but rather Haruka Amami, an idol from the iDOLM@STER, or more specifically, the singer of the SiIvaGunner meme GO MY WAY!!. She performed the Haltmann Works Co. theme "The Noble Haltmann," and Haltmann applauded her for a job well done, but was incredibly infuriated at the Voice for going back on his deal. The Voice explained and tried to reason with Haltmann, stating that he was doing everything within his power to fulfill his end of the deal. He promised that next time, Susie would be back for sure. Haltmann stormed out of the Voice's office, leaving a flabbergasted Voice and a rather annoyed Haruka. A day or two later, the Voice was conversing with mysterious warrior known only as the Kazoo Master. In exchange for an entire day's worth of kazoo rips on the channel, the Kazoo Master would work for the Voice, to which the latter happily obliged. The Kazoo Master gave the Voice a button to press whenever he required his services, and disappeared into a portal. Later, he called a hooded figure to his office to give a status report on what was happening in the city below his tower. The figure bluntly stated that after a rather long fight in the barracks, Angry Joe had been killed by Nozomi and her allies, the Rapper's Union. The Voice suggested reviving him with Christmas Spirit, but the figure said that Joe was killed with a weapon augmented with Christmas Spirit. With their combined efforts, Nozomi, Santa, Meta Knight, and the Rapper's Union defeated Joe and his mech at full power. After collecting himself, the Voice asked if the hooded figure could "take care" of the Rapper's Union. The figure said it would be no problem, and rather dramatically took off his hood, revealing himself to be none other than Charles Barkley, a well-respected member of the Union. In case trouble arose, the Voice gave Barkley the rendezvous button that the Kazoo Master gave him. As Barkley left the office with a SLAM!, the Voice called Haltmann into his office to discuss future plans. Oddly enough, however, Haltmann did not respond. As the Voice sat in wait, the door to his office finally opened. However, the one who entered the room was not Haltmann, but rather a robot that looked shockingly similar to Inspector Gadget from a television show of the same name. The Inspector Gadget robot immediately began tearing up the Voice's office, chainsawing his desk in half, spurting out brown bricks in every direction possible, and more. As the Voice tried his best to wrangle the robot, it turned towards him and sprouted a giant propeller from it's head and blew the Voice out of his own office as it resumed destroying it. Gallery Takka takka.png|The Voice hacking into SiIvaGunner's computer. Introductions.png|The Voice introducing himself to Grandiose City. Haltmann.png|The Voice conversing with Haltmann. Wood man.png|Wood Man greeting the Voice. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lawful Evil Category:Deal Makers Category:Internet Villains Category:Genocidal Category:Big Bads Category:Leader Category:Tyrants Category:Mastermind Category:Crackers Category:Saboteurs Category:Sophisticated Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Enigmatic Category:Conspirators Category:Supremacists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Delusional Category:Mongers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Jingoists